


Throw Yourself Into Something New

by taxicabber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: BD-1 is precious, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Jedi, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxicabber/pseuds/taxicabber
Summary: Cal Kestis was rescued by rebels. What does he do when he finds another former Padawan in trouble? He intervenes of course. How is Lena supposed to react to this strange force user? In dark times like these you always assume the worst.I beat the game and couldn't get the story out of my head so here is something I put together! Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Throw Yourself Into Something New

I’m struggling against the ropes that bind my hands and feet. All I can feel is anger, panic, and fear. All emotions I was once told not to feel. But I've never been in a situation like this. A whimper rips from my throat that is already raw from screaming. “Lena! Look at me!” I finally bring my eyes to my Master, who is being dragged away from me. I can see desperation written all over his face. We’re being separated after everything we’ve been through. All the times we fought and now…nothing. “I will find you! Lena, I prom-” The slamming of that metal door brings me back to reality. I shake the thoughts away. Dwelling on it will do nothing for me. I tug on the end of my braid and try and try to take a few moments to meditate. But I haven’t really had any success with that since the purge. It’s been five years since that day the world turned their backs on the Jedi. Sometimes I feel like I’m the only one who survived. But my Master always reminded me that while so many of us perished, others were resourceful and could be in hiding, just like we were. But then we got separated and I was brought here to Zygerria. Most of my hope went with him. 

I look out my tiny window and see the sun beginning to rise. That means I need to get to work and stop dwelling in the past. Life will never be the same as it was. I’ll never be a Jedi as I always dreamed. The Empire has shattered everything that once held my future. Thankfully, there isn’t a lot of Empire influence this far in the outer rim. Zygerria has always been a slave haven. During the Clone Wars they were allied with the Separatists and the Jedi were never able to come here to help the people that were enslaved. I hang my head. Now I’m enslaved here too. But, I suppose it could be worse. I’m at least treated relatively well by the people here. I know never to complain and always to show up to work even when the weather is stormy and many try to hide. When the Hutt’s got ahold of my Master and I, I assumed we would be killed or worse. So, at least I was sent here rather than into the hands of the Empire. I'd likely be dead if they had me. 

I dress in the usual drab I have been wearing for over three years. I get new rags when my old ones are too ripped or too small. I was only about 13 years old when I got here. I've grown a lot since then, and am now almost an adult. There is a kind woman a few houses down, her name is Helisina. She’s blind and can’t do hard work anymore but she still makes all the clothes for everyone on the block. Many slavers would have killed someone when they got so old, but these people are content in letting her live her days out in the only home she’s ever known, stitching clothes for everyone else. I pick up my basket and head out into the moist air. It’s warm nearly all the time here, only once or twice a year does it get very cold. What we worry about most here are the hurricanes. They are so powerful they can wipe out our whole village even though we are many miles from the sea. I assume today will be just the same as yesterday. I will work in the mines for nearly seven hours, then go to the market and gather my Master all the items he will need for the next day. Usually I don’t eat until the sun has gone back down. It doesn’t even bother me anymore. I remember my Master once told me that hunger can turn any lifeform into beasts. When I feel that coming on, I concentrate on the force and try not to dwell on it. 

“Alright kid, this planet is bad news,” Greez lectures him from his pilot’s seat. Cal kicks up his feet and ignores the scowl on his friend’s face. “C’mon Greez I have a lightsaber and I just discovered an ancient tomb on Zeffo, escaped a military brigade, and took out an AT-ST.” BD-1 chirps from his place next to him. “That’s right BD-1!” Cere, however, gives him a long look. One that reminds him of his Master once more. All Jedi must be trained to have the same expressions it seems. Especially when scolding padawans. “Cal, what Greez is trying to explain is that this planet is fully run by slavery. You have to be careful.” “We all should be,” Greez grumbles. "Don't want to end up tagged and traded." Cere's glare silences him. “I’ll be careful. I promise.” Cere gazes out at the planet before them as they enter the atmosphere. Thankfully it looks like the sky is clear. “The Jedi tried to put a stop to the Zygerrian slave trade many times. Each time they came back more powerful. Then they sided with the separatists during the war," she explains grimly. "Greez will get food, I’ll stay with the ship as it fuels, and Cal go take a look around.” Cal shrugs. Nothing can be worse than Bracca. He isn't going to get attacked by an inquisitor here.

The sun is just starting to sink toward the horizon as the trio descends the ramp. Cere’s eyes are darting around the small village before them. “Okay, everybody meet back here in about three or so hours.” Cal instantly bolts towards the colorful markets that catch his eye. He can smell food being prepared and his stomach growls. His lightsaber is hanging from his hip and for once, he isn’t ashamed. There are people of all genders, heights, and even races. He sees a few Twi-leks and even a person of Patitites species. He’d only ever read about them at the Jedi Temple as a youngling. He finally gets to explore an inhabited planet and he couldn't be more excited. BD-1 is comfortably hanging onto his shoulder, beeping in excitement whenever they pass by something of note. He now sees why Greez was so nervous about coming here. Some of the other people wandering the market look incredibly dangerous. They all have blasters and armor on. Cal guesses there are several assassins and a few bounty hunters around him. The people working are all wearing the same shabby clothing. Many of them look downtrodden, with calloused hands, and lines on their faces. He even hears a few of them hacking and coughing. In the distance he sees a mountain with cave entrances. There are some people still exiting, carrying what can only be some type of rock, that must mean a mine. The poor people's backs are bent as they shuffle down a narrow path. BD-1 beeps sadly. “I know, BD. There are many planets in the galaxy like this.” He feels a tug in the force. It’s not warning him of incoming danger like what he usually feels, this is different. It’s clear and strong. Almost like the feeling he used to get at the temple. After so long shutting himself off, this is like a breath of fresh air.

BD-1 gives him a chirp in alarm. Cal’s hand slides to his blade instantly, now an instinct after so much fighting on Zeffo. “What is it buddy?” BD jumps off his shoulder and leads him around a corner into an alley. The alley is damp and cool. A tarp covers the whole thing so it’s been shaded from the fierce sunlight. That’s when Cal hears the voices. “Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?” He sees where the voice is coming from. A girl, maybe about his age with white blonde hair. There are four men surrounding her and a frightened child hiding behind her back. He's clutching onto her shabby clothing. “Looks like the kid found a little girl to protect him.” “Leave him alone,” the girl snarls. One of her hands is clenched in a tight fist and the other is keeping the boy behind her. “Maybe it would be better if we played with you instead. Is that what you want, girl?” “You do not own me,” she spits. “And who is your owner?” Her expression is cool for someone being insulted in such a way. He doesn't think he could contain his anger at a statement like that. “It doesn’t matter. Now leave while you can.” Cal is impressed. For someone so young she’s awfully confident. One of the men snarls in a different language. He raises a bridled whip of some sort of grey leather. BD chirps in fear but before Cal can even move, the girl stops his wrist and twists it violently. The man howls in agony. She tosses the whip aside and leaps into the air, higher than even Cal can jump and kicks another man in the face. The force of her foot knocks the man unconscious. Cal watches as she shoves another man into some wooden scaffolding that collapses. But the fourth man is drawing a blaster, his cruel green lips making a growl. It’s clear that she hasn’t seen him and Cal can’t let these people get hurt in front of him. Not when he’s able to stop it now. He surges forward and climbs across the wall, his right hand trailing across the metal edges. He hears the blaster click to aim but Cal knocks into him with his entire body and forces the blaster away with his elbow. The girl whirls around, her hair is falling from the braid she had and he can see her breathing heavily. When her eyes meet his, he’s amazed by how piercing blue they are. And that is when he feels the force sing. 

I’m startled by this newcomer. He has red hair and he’s wearing mismatched clothing. There is a small droid poking its head over his shoulder. I feel like I may have seen this guy before and that thought scares me even more. If someone isn’t a slave then I would have only met them before I was enslaved and that is dangerous. His expression is easy to read, he’s surprised. “Thanks Lena,” Renil tugs on my arm. “You have to be more careful,” I scold him, momentarily forgetting the other person. Renil and his brothers are the sweetest. “I’m not always going to be near enough to help you.” He shows me the money he took from them. “But my mom needs this.” “Regardless, she would not want you to risk your life.” “I’ll be more careful,” he squeaks. “I should go in case these guys have friends.” He gives a curious glance at the guy next to me before dashing off. Now Cal can truly feel the force all around him. It’s the same feeling he got earlier when he stepped off the Mantis. “Who are you?” The guy asks me with a stern tone. Panic wells up inside me. I’ve kept my identity secret for so long, nobody has ever suspected me. I take a calming breath and release my emotions into the force. There is only one thing to do here. “Come with me.” To his credit he doesn’t argue or say anything at all as I slip around alleys and duck around market stands. I chose to live on the edge of town in my one room apartment. I wanted to be closer to the forest and then if I ever had to escape the easiest way would be for me to try to flee into the woods. I’ve been waiting for this day for a long time. 

I usher him inside and close the door. I move to the window and pull the little curtain I had made from old sheets over it. I can’t have anyone watching me or worse listening in on the conversation. He glances around the tiny room with an unreadable expression. He looks at the table and chairs and pulls one out. “The only way you could have found me is if you…” I nearly struggle for my next words. “Is if you’re a sith!” My words make him miss the chair and he falls onto the ground. His droid hops off his shoulder onto my table and beeps at him. “You think I’m a sith? Are you crazy?” I narrow my eyes and look him up and down. He must be about my age if I had to guess. They could be training younger kids to track down people like me. To make us underestimate them and let them get too close. “All I know is in this world, everyone is a threat.” He dusts his pants off and sits back down. “My name is Cal Kestis. Five years ago, my master Jaro Tapal and I were in the outer rim with our clone troops when they betrayed us.” His face twists and I see pain in his eyes. I have that same pain buried deep. “My Master died helping me escape. I lived on Bracca for five years before the Empire found me and I had to escape with the help of two rebels.” He takes the lightsaber off his hip and presses it into my fingers. “Here. My lightsaber is not red.” The feel of the blade is strange in my hands after so long. I press the button and find a blue blade glowing before me. “General Grievous did not have red lightsabers either.” “You fought General Grievous?” He asks in amazement, green eyes wide. “Not me,” I answer quickly. “But I did see him on the battlefield.” “That means you’re just like me,” he says brightly. He is so much brighter than I am, filled with more hope. I reluctantly send his weapon back to him with the force. “I knew it. I could feel you through force when I landed.” His expression is filled with joy now, but I do not share that feeling. “You are fortunate then to be able to do as you please.” 

“I’m trying to keep the Empire from getting their hands on one of the last Jedi Holocrons.” That gains my attention. I spent quite a bit of time with holocrons as a youngling. I used to think they were so pretty. I remember Master Kenobi’s final message to my Master and I once we were able to check communications. “I thought the Temple was under Empire control and was raided.” “A Holocron was hidden by Master Cordova on an uninhabited planet before any of that even happened. It contains a list of force sensitive children all throughout the galaxy.” “Then I wish you luck on your mission, Padawan Kestis.” He glances up in confusion. “But, you’re like me, a Jedi. I don’t understand.” “I’m not a Jedi any longer,” I reply sadly. “Even if I wanted to go, I cannot leave Zygerria.” “Why not?” I let out a humorless laugh an d don't check the underlying anger in my tone. “I’m a slave!” He recoils and I see the horror in his eyes. “There is a chip somewhere in my body that will kill me if I try to leave. You should go before someone figures out who you are or enslaves you too.” “No,” he objects. “I want to help you. You and I are one in a trillion. Two members of the Jedi who survived the purge and find each other? The force wanted us to meet.” I clean off my hands and shake my head. “The force isn’t as kind as what Master Yoda trained us to believe.” I remember learning from him with two dozen other younglings. I was always in awe by his connection to the force. A lot of good that did for us, we were still wiped out. “That boy called you, Lena. Is that your name?” I nod listlessly and fold one of my kitchen towels. “Lena, do you want to help people?” I finally look up at him and again find hope and determination in his blue eyes. “Yes.” “Then let me help you first.” “How?” “This is BD-1,” he gestures to the droid. “BD can you scan her for a slave chip?” The little droid pops up and a light blue beam goes over my body. He chirps and pulls up the image. “It’s here,” Cal points to the visual. “In your arm.” I hold out my arm and see nothing unusual when I roll up the sleeve. “Do you have something sharp?” I hand him the small knife I use to prepare my meals. He takes it from me and I hear him suck in a deep breath. “Please don’t scream,” he tells me with a shy smile. “I won’t.” He digs the knife into the flesh of my bicep. The pain is instantaneous but I keep my jaw closed. I’m unable to stop myself from grimacing as he digs the blade deeper. After a moment he produces a small metallic circle and it drops onto the floor. It’s covered in my blood and is lit up. 

He raises his boot to stomp on it but I grab his arm with my uninjured one. “Wait!” He looks at me in alarm. He must think I'm crazy for preventing that things destruction. “If it goes off they might come check on me. Leave it here.” “Good idea. Now get me some extra fabric, we have to stop your arm from bleeding.” He's looking around my little house. I hesitate before speaking. Should I tell him about what I can do? “I can try to force heal.” “You know how to do that?” “I’ve done it once before,” I tell him without further explanation. I sit next to him and hold my hand over the wound. I close my eyes and release the pain into the force and concentrate as hard as I can on the wound. The effort exhausts me and I slump onto the table. “Are you okay?” “It takes a lot of energy to force heal. I’m okay.” He rips some of my bed sheet and bandages the wound. I managed to slow the bleeding but I never trained on force healing. It just worked one day, probably due to desperation. I might never be able to do it again. “There how does that feel?” “It’s fine.” “We should try to conceal your identity.” He grabs my meager cloak and tosses it over my head. “Come on, follow me.” I glance back at my little home. The only place I’ve known for almost three years. That time of my life is over now. I harden my resolve. It’s time I choose my own fate. 

Cal carefully pokes his head around the corner. The sun has totally set now and there are lights only on some of the buildings. Hopefully that's going to make sneaking around easy. BD hangs on his shoulder as always. He can’t believe he found another Jedi. He looks back at her and her blue eyes are staring right back at him. He knows she has to be scared. He was when he first left Bracca. But an inquisitor was chasing him so this is certainly better. He's going to help her. They weave through crowds and he watches Lena almost stop and talk to people a dozen times before she forges ahead. “My ship is up ahead. I can introduce you to the crew.” She merely nods and keeps her eyes roving around the crowds. He jogs up the ramp of the Mantis and she timidly follows him into the interior of the ship. “I’m glad you’re back, Cal! We were getting worried,” Cere calls to him. Greez walks toward the cockpit and stops, his expression turning to a look of dismay. He throws all four of his hands up. “Oh no. We are not picking up any strays, kid. Put it back.” “She’s not a stray!” He snaps at the man, his tone harsher than he meant. “What are you two-oh!” Cere stops a few feet from them just outside the entrance to the cockpit. “Lena Ti-Charta I recognize you.” Lena throws off her hood and lets her pale hair tangle down her shoulders. “You do?” “I almost took you as a Padawan. I was so impressed with your skills.” She starts to chuckle. “But Kylan was so adamant that he would be your Master.” Lena bursts into tears. Cal glares at Cere for being so insensitive. But the woman merely approaches Lena and begins to wrap her arms around her. Lena flinches and backs away so abruptly she hits the wall. “I’m sorry, Lena,” Cere apologizes. “I did not mean to upset you.” “Greez it’s best if we take off. Now.” “Right away, kid. Where to?” “Bogano for now, where we’ll be safe.” “You got it.” He disappears and then takes off. Cal gently places his hand on Lena’s arm and is pleased she does not flinch like she did with Cere. “Come sit down. Are you hungry?” She shakes her head. “Tell us what has happened to you,” Cere says softly. "Cal and I are here to listen."

Lena looks like she’s about to refuse but she begins to speak instead. “We were on our way to Utapau to assist General Kenobi and his troops in finishing off Grievous when our clones turned against us. My Master defended us and killed them. We managed to make it to our ship and we left. We received Master Kenobi’s transmission later about never returning to Coruscant. We were fine for a year, living day to day. I was still training and we were happy. There was no Empire anywhere near us, but then slavers got the best of us in the middle of the night. They took me first and forced my Master to lay down his lightsaber or they’d kill me. That’s when they took us to Tatooine and it was there we were brought before the Hutts.” Her voice is strong and clear. Cal believes she had been lucky to have had her Master for the time she did after his was shot and killed in front of him. “They tortured my Master.” This time her voice breaks and Cal feels a rush of pain in the force. “They tossed him back into our cell and he was really hurt. So, I begged the force to help him and then his wounds closed and he started to breathe again.” Cere is listening intently but Cal can tell she’s surprised. He’s only heard whispers of abilities like that. “When they discovered that, they brought injured people to me…but no matter what I tried it wouldn’t work. And then…they separated us. That was three years ago and I haven’t seen him since. He could be dead for all I know.” “Kylan was one of the strongest Jedi I knew. He would not die easily, Lena. If he’s alive then we will find him. I promise.” Lena’s eyes are filled with hope, shimmering like the crystals on Ilum, Cal realizes. “Really?” “Really,” Cere confirms with a smile. “You aren’t alone anymore Lena. Cal and I are just like you. We’re in this together.” “Together,” she repeats softly and Cal sees her first smile since they had met. “Cal go sit with Greez,” Cere orders. “But…” “No buts. Lena needs a shower and fresh clothes. Luckily, I have some things that should fit her. I’ll get some bacta for that wound too.” Cal thinks that since he’s the one who found Lena he should be the one to help her but he joins Greez as ordered.

“Your master was a good friend of mine,” Cere tells me as I look through her clothes. “I’m so glad we found you.” “Do you really think we can find him?” I ask, unable to contain my hope. “I have some contacts throughout the galaxy. I’ll have all my contacts begin searching for a man who fits his description. You said the Hutt’s took you?” “Yes.” “Then we will begin with their territories. But I must ask that you help Cal on his mission. We need every hand we can.” “I will help you to protect those children,” I agree. “How about this?” She holds up a pair of navy-blue leggings. “It’s been years since I wore anything besides this,” I tug at the garb I’m wearing. “We’ll get you new boots at the next actual planet we get to.” She then hands me another blue top and a black dress to go over it. The fabric is really soft and I know I’ll be able to move well in it. There are slits by the legs and I’m able to kick all the way with no resistance. “I have this leather belt too just so you’re all put together,” she hands it to me and smiles kindly. “Thank you, Cere. I haven’t had anything like this in a long time.” “I’m sorry you’ve suffered,” she continues. “But Cal and I are here with you now. And I intend to get you a lightsaber on the next planet too.” “How?” I ask in shock. She smirks and I’m impressed. Lightsabers can’t be easy to find. “You have to know the right people, Lena. You and Cal are going to be our boots on the ground. I can’t have you going out unarmed.” She presses the folded items into my hands. “You take a shower. I’ll have Greez change course for a more inhabited planet.” 

“Um hi,” I greet awkwardly as I enter the cockpit of the ship. Cal stands up. “Lena! Hi.” “Name’s Greez,” the man in the pilots chair calls out. “Sorry ‘bout calling you a stray.” “It’s okay.” “How are you feeling?” Cere questions. I tug on the ends of my blue sleeves. “Weird.” “It will certainly take some getting used to,” she agrees. “We’re almost to our destination. I want you all to stay on the ship till I come back. Especially you, Cal.” He glances away from me for the first time since I entered the cockpit. “What? Why?” “Because these guys are pirates and you would be a target.” Greez laughs and bangs on the console with one of his four fists. “She means you are too innocent looking.” “I have a lightsaber,” he protests weakly. BD-1 chirps in reply. “Thanks buddy,” Cal tells him affectionately. “I’m here to get Lena a lightsaber than we’re leaving. Nobody leaves the ship,” she orders, glancing at each of us. I feel the ship touch down on solid ground. More than anything I want to explore a new planet. I’d been stuck on Zygerria for three years. Greez mutters something about maintenance in the back and wanders off. But I sit in Cere’s recently vacated seat. Cal spins around in his chair with a sour expression. “Do you think I look innocent?” “I don’t know,” I reply softly. “I mean you’re young, so I suppose that means the same thing.” “How old are you?” He asks as he taps his fingers on his leg. “17, I think.” “Me too.” “Do you remember the temple?” I ask wistfully. “Of course, I do.” “Where was your favorite place?” He ponders for a moment. “Garden,” he finally replies. “You?” “Archives.” “Why is that?” “I used to like to study on the old Jedi histories.” He nods and we fall into silence. “Do you think we could go back there someday?” “It’s probably still a trap,” I tell him. “But we could try…you know if we’re not dead.” He chuckles and I can’t help but smile back at him. “I’ll hold you to that Lena.”


End file.
